


City Full of Rumors

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Y/N’s friends decide to believe the rumors that surround her boyfriend. (Requested)
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 12





	City Full of Rumors

Y/N smiles at her reflection, adjusting the scarf Colson had asked her to wear. Turning, she looks at her two roommates. “So, how do I look?”   
The two share a look but it’s Mari who says something. “Nice, but why are you going out with him again? I thought it was a one time thing.”   
“We thought it was a one time thing.” Cora chimes in.”   
She stares at the two, “what are you guys talking about? I’ve been seeing him for a few months now. I can’t even count how many times we’ve gone out.”   
“It’s just,” Mari sighs. “Why are you with him? He’s not that nice and have you seen the stuff printed about him? I mean does he know how to keep it in his pants?”   
Y/N resists the urge to yell, to get angry, to do anything that might ruin her relationship with her roommates more than they just did. “Whatever. I’ll be staying with him. I already paid my part of the rent.” She tells them, before grabbing her jacket and phone and heading out. 

The two exchange a confused look as the apartment door slams behind her. As Y/N runs down the stairs, not willing to wait for the slow elevator, she doesn’t slow until she gets out of her apartment building's door and a breeze greets her. She closes her eyes at the feeling, the sun and breeze on her face feeling nice. 

She startles at the feeling of someone wrapping their arm around her waist. Opening her eyes, she’s greeted by her boyfriends grinning face. “Hi.”   
“Hi.” She smiles back, accepting the kiss he presses to her lips. “Mind if I stay with you for a bit?”   
He looks back to the building that she just came out of as they walk to his car. “Sure. Something wrong?”   
“Just roommates being roommates.”   
The sound of a whistle fills the air, as he opens the passenger side door for her. “Last time they were friends, not they’re roommates? What exactly happened?”   
She waits for him to slide into the driver's seat. “They don’t approve of you. Which is not great, but I can deal with it. It’s just despite living in this hell of a city, and knowing better to believe rumors, they are doing just that.”   
“About me?”   
She looks over at him, sighing. “Yeah.” 

They don’t talk anymore about her roommates not approving of him, of their relationship. Choosing instead to have a fun night and then for the rest of the weekend they spend together, they’re too busy with his friends and filming things for one of his music videos. She ignores the steadily growing texts as the days go by asking her when she’s going to come home, when she chooses to stay with Colson longer. 

She wonders if it’s time for her to get serious about looking for her own place. Her stay with her friends had only meant to be temporary as they both had pay cuts needed an extra roommate, but didn’t want a random person and her lease had been up. It had been a large downgrade for her, in terms of nearly everything. She had gone from a apartment with a view that was just ten minutes away from her, that had three bedrooms, one of which she used as an office for when she had to take work home, to living in apartment that seemed more fitting to be in New York with how small it was, despite it also having three bedrooms. She had to put most of her furniture in storage and buy a smaller bed just so she could also fit a desk in the room.

“That ones nice.” Colson points to the house she’s looking at, as they lay in bed.   
She nods, “It is. Pretty good price.”   
He squints, trying to find the price. When he does, he makes a noise in agreement. “That’s more than good.”   
“Yeah, but look at the master bath.” Showing him the picture, she laughs at his face. A mix of horror and disgust on his face.   
“What the fuck? How did that even? When was this place built?”   
“2000, yeah. I thought 80’s for sure because of that bathroom, but nope.”   
He shivers, “Whoever did that has no taste.”   
She makes a humming noise, clicking out of the website and putting her laptop on the nightstand next to her. 

“Are you really going to buy a house?”   
She shrugs, not wanting to say what she really plans on doing. “Probably. Right now I’m just looking to get a feel of what I want.”   
“Are you planning on going back?”   
She sighs, turning to face him. “I don’t want to. I mean I’ve been living with them for the past six months and let me tell you, they are horrible roommates. But, also I know that they still can’t afford the rent, so I think I have to stay.”   
He frowns, “You don’t have to. It’s not like your name is on the lease. You could move out, stay here until you find something, everything gets settled with whatever you buy.” When she doesn’t respond, he continues. “It’s not on you to help them out with rent when it makes you unhappy. Besides I’ve seen their instagrams, they could afford rent if they didn’t go shopping every goddamn day.”   
Y/N laughs, but nods. Knowing more about her friends' tendencies to drop money they didn’t have anything and everything they see. “Yeah, and I think I’ll take you up on staying here for awhile. But, only if it’s okay with everyone in the house.”   
“I’ll ask, but I already know the answer. Everyone will want you to stay.” 

The next day, Y/N goes over to the apartment for hopefully one of the last times. With both of her friends at work, she quickly packs a bag full of things she needs, drops off her share of the rent for the next three months, and then leaves an envelope with both of their names on it, on the kitchen counter, knowing they’ll both see it when they come home. 

Sure enough at seven that night, she receives a text from Cora telling her that they’ll be there tonight, and a thank you for the backstage tickets. She responds with a thumbs up, knowing that when they see each other, the girls will probably tackle her in a hug for getting them tickets, backstage tickets to a Marilyn Manson show. Already being at the venue, she watches as Colson picks up Cassie and puts her upside down, the little girl laughing as the blood rushes to her head. The sight makes her laugh, her heart warming at the sight of him with his daughter. “Are you ready for your first Marilyn Manson concert?” She asks, when Cassie is put down and she’s steady on her feet.   
She nods, “My mom told me that if I didn’t like it I would be disowned.”   
Y/N laughs, “When I went to my first Marilyn Manson concert, my mom pretty much told me the same thing.”   
“You’ve seen him before?”   
She notices from the corner of her eye, that Colson is watching them with a grin. “Yep, I’ve seen him three times, this being the fourth. I think I was about your age when I saw him for the first time too.”  
“Wow. The only person I’ve seen multiple times in concert is my dad.”   
“We’ll have to change that.” Colson says, joining the conversation instead of watching it happen. “We can go see that one band you like, they’re playing in Cleveland soon. What’s their name?” He teases.   
She rolls her eyes, “Dad, you know their name.”   
He laughs, and Y/N tunes out of the conversation when she feels a tap on her shoulder turning around, she’s greeted by the sight of Cora and Mari. 

“Hey!” She greets, accepting the hug that Mari gives and then Cora. “How are you guys doing?”   
“Good.” Cora says, and there’s an unsure smile on her face, while Mari’s screams of guilt. “Thank you for doing this. Really, it means a lot.”   
“Don’t worry about it. I know you guys have been wanting to see him for a while.”   
“Yeah,” Mari says, voice quiet. She looks behind Y/N making sure that Colson and his daughter are occupied. “I just wanted to apologize. We should’ve known better to believe the rumors about him. And after seeing the three of you interact today and the posts on social media. It’s clear we were wrong.”   
“More than wrong.” Cora chimes in. “He’s a good guy and treats you right, and that’s what matters. I’m sorry, and we both agreed that we are going to try and be better about not just going off of things we hear.”   
She smiles at them both, the apology being a start and now she would just have to see if they stuck to it. “Apologies accepted.” She tells them, pulling the girls into a hug. “Now, let me introduce you guys to Colson.”


End file.
